


Again

by Lwoorl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I WONT CONTINUE THIS, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Soulless Pacifist Route, Spoilers, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, big spoilers of all the runs, the player is a character, the player is a jerk, the player is my friend Juan actually, the player is the one with the power to control time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-----I WONT CONTINUE THIS BUT I DON'T LIKE ERASING STUFF IN CASE ANYONE LIKES IT. IF ANYONE WANTS TO CONTINUE IT OR SOMETHING JUST TELL ME. ------</p><p>Just what happens after another soulless pacifist run.</p><p>"it would fills you with determination if you haven’t become so fatalistic after have seen how Chara murdered your friends with this body's hands uncountable times"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \-----I WONT CONTINUE THIS BUT I DON'T LIKE ERASING STUFF IN CASE ANYONE LIKES IT. IF ANYONE WANTS TO CONTINUE IT OR SOMETHING JUST TELL ME. ------
> 
>  
> 
> So, you see, my first language isn't english but I love to write and I heard someone say that one of the best ways to improve your language skills (and this is applicable for any language) is to take something you like (watch movies, hear music... write) and start to do it in that language, and, again, I love to write. So, yeah, this probably won't has any good quality (Please don't think bad of me, I write better when I do it in my first language, I swear Q~Q), please tell me if you find any mistake of any kind and I will fix it  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's overthinking stuff.
> 
> This happens a lot lately.

You look at your own hands and then stretch your arms; it feels good, being only you the one in control again, it feels really really good

 

_That’s not true though_

 

You try to ignore the voice you just heard in the back of your skull, you don’t want to think about it but of course you know it, hell if you know it, they are still here, of course they are still here, where else would they be?, but, right now they aren’t controlling the body... “The body”, heh, you mentally laugh at that, seems like you just can’t call it yours anymore, that’s for sure, it isn’t your body, of course it isn’t, not even their body, if something it would be its body but the third part isn’t here right now so it probably means that it isn’t totally its possession, which is a relief. 

 

_You are overthinking stuff, like always, it’s just a body, who cares if it’s their or yours or mine or its or her or his_

 

You stretch your arms again, even if you aren’t alone in your head, even if you have started to doubt if there could have been a time where you were alone in your head, right now, right here, this body is still yours, you are the one moving it and no one else

 

_Don’t forget that I’m just lending it to you_

 

You wish Chara had their own body so you could punch them in the face, you would be so happy if they could stop talking for 2 seconds straight  


 

 _Remember, I can take it back at any minute; I wouldn’t talk like that to the one who is lending me a body if I were you_  


 

You roll your eyes, you know that Chara won’t take the body for something you said, or thought, whatever, they will take it back, of course they will... Eventually... But not for something you did or said, so you aren’t scared of that, you were the first and second time but after so many times you just aren’t afraid and they know, you know they know it, they can literally know everything you think Jesus Christ

 

_Over thinker_

 

You sigh, the worse part of this situation is that you can’t even be really bothered about never be totally alone, just slightly uncomfortable, you are used by now... At least the third part never follows you after you leave the underground, it still have the control, but you appreciate the fact that it at least leaves for a while between run and run, two persons in only one body is still a little heavy, but definitely better than three... Even when you aren’t sure if it actually lets you because it wants, after all it’s the kind of person... The kind of thing that don’t even deserves being called with a pronoun other than it, that's how much you hate it, just it, it is the only thing that you can truly hate, not even Chara, hell, not even the person Chara has become, it’s its fault too after all

 

_......._

 

“Frisk, won’t you eat your pie?” you hear Toriel say with an obvious note of disappoint in her voice, you were so lose moving your feet and stretching your arms that you not even noticed when she placed the plate in front of you, you glace around trying to recall what were you doing before start to think about the freedom of be able to move your own body and argue with Chara a little. Your mother and you are sitting around a table which has an intimidatingly big pie on it, it’s dinner, you both were talking about some snail facts she had read before you got lost in your thoughts, quickly you stab your slice of pie with a fork and start to eat it, and even as distracted as you have been lately (and by lately you mean more or less the last 5 runs in which you made it to the surface) you notice the smile that forms in Toriel’s face as you enthusiastically eat it, it would fills you with determination if you haven’t become so fatalistic after have seen how Chara murdered your friends with this body’s hands uncountable times, in and out of the underground, instead, it just makes you feel a tiny spark of happiness inside your chest, just enough for make you smile too, it’s nice anyway.


	2. Memories and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a bad dream.
> 
> Chara don't want to admit it but they hate that particular dream too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----I WONT CONTINUE THIS BUT I DON'T LIKE ERASING STUFF IN CASE ANYONE LIKES IT. IF ANYONE WANTS TO CONTINUE IT OR SOMETHING JUST TELL ME. ------
> 
>  
> 
> So, ummmmm, yeah, I did my best! I made this one more or less long, it was hard and I know it isn't actually "good", but, again, I do the best I can 6(ÒvÓ)9
> 
> As always, please tell me if you see any mistake.

Having your soul out of your body is weird, you can feel how your being is condensed in that little heart but at the same time you are still in your corporeal body, before being in the underground you would have expected the sensations and the control to being split between both parts but that’s not the case, instead, you can feel all what happens to your soul, the same goes for the body, but it isn’t like the sensations were duplicated, you don’t really know how to explain it... if you had to put it in words you probably would say that it’s like being two people and remain as one at the same time, it makes the control over both parts harder though, and the other two beings sharing it with you don’t makes dodge the enemy's attacks any easier...

Or that would be under normal conditions because right now you aren’t participating in this fight at all.

It has been like this for a while actually, right after Papyrus’s death you simply couldn’t take it anymore and just curled in a corner (since you aren’t in a real place it isn’t correct to say that you are “curling in a corner”, if anything it would be more appropriate to compare it to feel asleep but somehow you understand better your current existence state comparing it with physical examples), not that you hadn’t gave the main control to Chara and that other person before it, but Papyrus’s death...

That moment when you three (because you can’t deny that you was present at that moment) stabbed him with your toy knife while he greeted you with open arms was the point since you couldn’t even bear being conscious of your surroundings, still, seems like you can’t totally disappear, or at least not while serious battles happens, the feeling of die and die and die and keep dying, the constant movement of both: your soul and body, and that person’s, god, that person’s presence, it’s overwhelming, there’s no way you could keep sleeping like that, you could swear that there’s someone right next to you exclaiming and pointing instructions, screaming right at your ears, “Fight, Fight, Fight” it’s all what they say, well, it isn’t exactly a voice but a feeling inside you, and it’s so heavy, their intentions spreads inside your head, your chest, around your bones and stick to your teeth, if it wasn’t because Chara is already following their orders you probably would had pass through all the murdering trash by yourself instead of beg for disappear just for stop it, god, it’s even worse that the current feeling of your skin being burned.

 

**“Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum...”**

 

Sans’s voice sounds muffed in your head, but still clear enough for catch some bits of information, for this point you are pretty sure you know by memory a good part of his speech, you can’t even remember how many times you have died at his hands, through the fragments of vision you catch parts of what happens, and in spite of your DETERMINATION of stay in your current mind corner you can see these big cannons shooting against you, Chara is avoiding these lasers the best they can but, finally, they jump in a wrong direction and the destructive light wraps their hand up, you can see your body’s skin being evaporated in an instant, but you can’t feel anything except a numbness, you guess it’s because you aren’t in control right now...

You are pretty sure that Chara is having a really bad time.

Still, they don’t complain and just keep attacking, it takes two more turns until a bone hits them, they aren’t strong enough for resist this attack and you can hear inside your skull the sound of something passing through the skin, and then a damp, strong cracking noise of bones being broken inside your chest, for you it doesn’t feel like anything more than a punch in the stomach but it’s surely heavily different for Chara, they gasp, spiting some blood and saliva before feel on their back and keep like that for some seconds of pure pain, writhing like a trampled insect until the soul finally shatters and then you three are back at the save point.

The fight goes and keep going on for a while, Chara dies a lot, but they don’t seems to complain, even when you can Cleary feel who their whole body shakes every time they have to leave the save point or the box or whatever and go back to confront Sans again, only for die in an painful way again, one and other and other time, and the other person just keeps giving you both orders even more enthusiastically every time Chara’s reduced to a pathetic pile of blood and saliva laying on the ground.

You are starting to feel asleep again and almost are able to go back to completely curl in a little shaking piece of mind when something calls your attention, something warm, liquid, running through your checks, it’s different from the blood that have soaked your body until now, not because it feels physically different but because the big pressure you feel inside you, it’s suffocating, a pure mixture of sadness and melancholy, among other feelings you can’t totally understand, these feelings aren’t yours, you have learned how two difference between your feelings and Chara’s, but sometimes, on rare occasions, unintentionally, when one of you feels or thinks something strongly enough it sort of invade the other’s chest and head a little, still, it hasn’t happened since a long time ago, you’re pretty sure Chara hasn’t feel or think anything you could feel since the start of this run, then, why now, suddenly?...

You go out from your corner, just a little, just enough for be able to see what’s around you, and you let out a gasp when you start to feel your body again, you aren’t fully connected with this carcass again, but still that little bit of sensation is enough for almost make you past out, your whole skin is burning, your right hand is in total pain, it feels as if it were in fire, is in that moment that you noticed how thinly are your hands around the knife, they are holding it so strongly that it hurts, they surely are covered in blisters by now. Using the little bit of control you have recuperated you move slightly your head, just enough for see your right hand, Chara don’t seem to stand against... it’s covered in blood and you could swear you saw a good part of the exposed muscle, you quickly look away, that’s when the stuff wetting your face increase, and you realize it’s tears, why?, you are sure these tears aren’t yours, Chara is crying, why, how, this is the first time you see them crying, it’s the first time you _feel_ them crying, it never had happened before, not even in the battle against Asriel, when they had been more emotional until now, even enough for allow you to see some fragments of their memory.

 

You take a deep breath, still not taking the fully control back, you are sure you would fall on your knees if not past out for the pain if you were totally connected with the body again, Chara don’t seems to calm down and the third part is... weirdly...  silent... Sans isn’t attacking you either, is it your turn? You don’t know what to do; maybe you should just wait until Chara takes the control back, but...

 

 

_...What... What should we do?_

 

It’s... the first time in a while that Chara speaks directly to you...

 

 

_He... He’s sparing me..._

 

 

No... they aren’t talking to you, are they?

They are talking to that other person, right?...

So that’s what is happening... if that’s true, It explains why Sans isn’t attacking you right now, but, why would he spare you?, right now he thinks you are murdered who want so destroy everything, then, why...

 

 

_He... Keeps saying he knows we were able to free everyone..._

 

Oh...

 

You aren’t sure if that was directed to you, the other part or both

 

 

_I... Do... we really need to do this?... I mean... I mean, I know you are the one who knows what to do, you are the one who brought me back after all, so you most than anyone knows what’s the reason of my reincarnation!, but..._

 

No body answered.

 

 

_ He-hey... _

 

 

To be honest, you aren’t sure if the third part can hear you both when you speak inside your head, you can talk to each other when you want to, always that you both allow it, but the third part have never answered, they always speak and gives orders so you both still try to talk with them since they are obviously “here” for some reason, but you don’t know if it has any effect on their decisions...

 

 

_... what.... Should I do? _

 

 

The third part remains without answer, and you can feel it, its indecision, you can feel the third part’s feelings the same way that you can feel Chara’s, but theirs are always more... Blurred, like if you could only perceive the surface, like now, even when you can tell that they are thinking about what to do that’s all what you can read.

 You don’t trust the third part as much as Chara, you aren’t obsessed about your propose in the world or feel so lost without a direction to follow as they, it doesn’t changes the fact that if Chara wasn’t here you would follow their orders, both because they has _something_ that makes you instinctively want to be guided by them, and because their constant presence is so strong and in some way insupportable that you would had done all this by yourself just for stop it, but different to Chara you don’t really think that they are doing “what’s best for you”, or at least you aren’t sure about that...

You were happy in the surface goddammit

You both were

You had a family that loved you, and had made friends, you were eating a cinnamon and butterscotch pie right when you were ripped from that ending and put back in the start point again.

You want to trust that third part too, you really want to, you don’t want to think that the life you had built out of the underground was erased for no reason; you don’t want to think bad of the person who at first helped you to get that ending, but... But they made you murder a lot of people who used to be your friends...

 

 

_"We... still... we still can... go back and get that ending again, you know...”_

 

 

The third part strays stoic, inside your head you can feel Chara’s indecision, you can feel something crawling on your back, it’s Chara’s feelings, they are desperately looking for the third part’s guide, but at the same time they know what is the answer they want to hear, you are aware of it, all this time they tried to think about everyone as enemies, as people they hadn’t know before, they tried to forget the fact that you both already got the true good ending... Sans made them remember it.

 

...What will it be, third part?

 

You are almost sure no one can hear you, though

Hum, ok, let’s do this...

 

Finally the third part speaks... That presence... You can feel the words physically weighing over you no matter what they say, and now that you are half awake it’s even worse than before.

 

Spare him

 

You can feel how Chara and you metaphysically do something comparable to see each other for a while and blink... You can openly feel each other’s feelings, confusion, fear, happiness, a little sensation of loss after have come so far in vain, you both take one step forward, Sans says something and before you can notice it you are dying again.

Since you are more awake now you can feel it, the pain, the blood forming a growing puddle under you, the warm in your wound and them the coold, but, more than anything you both are full with surprise and... Disappointment... and relief.

“If we're really friends... you won't come back” is the last thing you both can hear before fell in the unconscious.

 

 

Slowly, you open your eyes and look around, for a second you hopped to being on a pile of golden flowers, just after be killed by Sans, still being able to fix everything... You are in your bed, the bed of your house in the surface, the stars twinkling thought your windows and your skin covered in sweat. Slowly, you tie the pieces of your memory...

That’s right, everything is already fucked up and it was a dream.

A memory and a dream. You don’t know why but lately you only can dream with things from the past timelines.

But, that one in specific... That one is a really bad one, don’t you think so?

_I don’t know, is it?_

It’s a little surprising that Chara actually answered you, but, you guess they have always being more willing to collaborate at night

 

_I still can hear you_

“Right, since you are the one in control” you whisper, finding speak more comfortable for talk with them that think.  “you can know everything I think or feel no matter what, right?, I wonder if it could know it too when it was in control...”

 

_...It didn’t_

 

“I see... That’s somehow good, no? If it could that would mean that just ignored us proposedly...”

 

_.........._

 

“Chara, are you fine?”

You release a big sigh

“I know we dream the same”

 

_Just Shut up and go back to sleep, I’m tired and so are you_

“I wonder if it knows that we cried... As soon we were back on that corridor, we both cried for a while and then I went back to curl in a corner and you to fight him, do you remember it?”

 

_Go. Back. To. Sleep_

“It laughed...” Your hands shivers a little at the thought “While the fight against Sans... While our whole body was shaking... It was laughing, I only noticed it when it started to laugh while we cried after go back that time, but I’m sure it was laughing the whole time.””

 

_....._

“It still laughs every time we fight Sans, even when it hasn’t the control now, it still laughs, I’m sure you can hear it too...”

You think something... You don’t want to put that thought in words, but it just goes out of your mouth before you could notice.

 

“...Did you hear it the whole time?”

 

_Go back to sleep, Frisk_

“...Goodnight, Chara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write something here
> 
> But I don't know what else to say
> 
> So
> 
> Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> \-----I WONT CONTINUE THIS BUT I DON'T LIKE ERASING STUFF IN CASE ANYONE LIKES IT. IF ANYONE WANTS TO CONTINUE IT OR SOMETHING JUST TELL ME. ------
> 
>  
> 
> About the "third part", as you probably suspect, it's the player, more specifically, I headcanon this player as my friend Juan who don't cares about the characters at all "They are just numbers and pixels, stop being so emotional about that game... I wonder what would happen if I kill this one, load a save and kill it again", so, if you want to hate someone, you always can hate Juan.


End file.
